1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to park lock interlock systems and more particularly to a tractor interlock system preventing the range transmission shifting in gear when the park lock is engaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous park lock interlock systems have been disclosed and some of which are exemplified in the following patents. For instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,878, discloses a range shift and park lock control on a tractor whereby a single lever is used to operate both functions.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,900, discloses a combination transmission neutralizer and power train interlock system including a mechanism which is actutable to engage an interlock with the power train to positively prevent movement of the vehicle.
Still another U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,879, discloses a vehicle park lock mechanism on a multiple shift transmission with the park lock and reverse operated on the same shift rail.
However, none of the prior art references of record discloses such a novel park lock interlock system as specified and described in the subject invention.